


骑士之死

by FankaFantasy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FankaFantasy/pseuds/FankaFantasy
Summary: DND设定背景下的奇幻文，人物及故事为原创。





	1. Sisley

希思莉感到呼吸不畅，自从进入阴森的巨龙森林后，她就一直被邪恶的气息压制得喘不过气来。进入“她”的宫殿后，这种不适感更强烈了。  
眼前有一座高达十几米的废墟，由无数兵器和铠甲融化凝结在一起，在空旷的穹顶之下形成一片刀剑丛林。那是几千年来络绎不绝的屠龙勇士们留下的纪念品，被龙之吐息融化后形成的金属遗迹，上面还留着许多锈迹和暗红色的污渍，让人不敢深想它们的拥有者的下场。  
就在这座金属废墟的顶端，一个宝座安放在中央，宫殿的主人端坐在上面，用那双冰冷的金色竖瞳俯视着来访的一行客人。她美极了，如同雕塑大师巅峰期的神作。身为一名白精灵，希思莉自信世上再也没有永聚岛的同胞们更加漂亮的生物，可宝座上的女性打破了这种自信。  
与月色下母鹿的眼睛、清晨花瓣上的露珠等等温柔的美好截然不同，她的魅力充满邪恶诱惑，具有极其强烈的侵略性，让人惊恐之余浑身滚烫，似乎被她瞧一眼就会失去贞操。  
红龙具有实感的注视逐一抚过四名精灵侍卫，如同刺进祭品的标枪，戴着艳丽宝石戒指的手指敲打着宝座扶手。  
当目光来到希思莉身上时，她感到自己无形的力量扼住了脖子，灵魂在燃烧，像被拖入了巨大的熔炉中灼烤，每一丝情绪波动在那双竖瞳下无所遁形，撩拨起软弱和欲望。  
希思莉用尽全身的勇气，保持住高等精灵挺拔的站姿。其余三名侍卫也咬牙坚持，但美丽的面孔上仍不免带了惊惶和愤怒。那眼神太赤裸裸了，令人感到尊严扫地，又羞又恼。只有站在最前面的至高精灵王维持了沉静优雅，以对等的态度与黄昏巨龙对视。  
良久之后，宝座上的人开口了。她的声音性感沙哑，有邪恶生物控制人心的独特力量。  
“我们有多久没有见过了，两千年？三千年？”  
“两千六百五十年了，很长一段时间。”精灵王说。  
“那时你还是个年轻的王子，一个游侠。”尼德霍格缓缓低语道。  
“啊哦，其实现在也没什么变化。”至高精灵王歪了歪头，这个小动作让穿着正式礼服的他展现出一丝调皮。在永聚岛，所有人都强烈反对他回到中土，拜访这条以邪恶残忍闻名的红龙，可他坚决要去。  
巨龙王廷的主人从她的宝座上优雅地踱步下来，来访的精灵们感到一股热风扑面。她从宝座阴影中走出，华丽铠甲包裹着性感的身躯，艳丽的红卷发像火焰岩浆般流淌。  
尼德霍格的身高远超绝大多数女性，面对面盯着至高精灵王，两个人在同一水平线上。红龙凝视他铂金色长发，精致的长耳，以及天赐的完美容颜。他并不躲闪，淡定地微笑着接受她近距离的审视。渐渐的，她冰冷的表情放松了，竖瞳渐渐变成圆形，红唇绽放的笑容甚至可说友善。  
“我飞去西边找过你好多次，可连永聚岛的影子都没瞧见。”她口气中带了抱怨。  
希思莉暗想：那是因为有神王的次元结界守护。红龙在海上盘旋徘徊的巨大阴影是许多精灵童年的噩梦。  
“所以我来回访了。”精灵王并不解释，表情轻松，“尼德霍格，你的翅膀已如此强壮。”   
“艾伦迪尔，你还是这么俊美！”她大笑。  
两人互相拥抱，她亲吻他的脸颊，拍打他的背脊，像多年未见的老友。  
四名侍卫惊讶地张口结舌。

尼德霍格招待客人的宴会厅非常华丽，高耸的拱形天顶由一根根凸出的弧形横梁支撑，让人产生自己身处一副巨大骨骸腹腔中的错觉。一百架水晶吊灯照耀下，海沉木雕琢成的餐桌长的几乎望不到头。桌上的装饰品和餐具全部由纯金锻造，饰以精美的花纹和浮雕。  
自从蓝焰之年后，费伦大陆陷入半毁灭的状态，能够举办奢侈盛宴的君主一只手可以数得出。但拥有如此多贵金属的，只有黄昏巨龙——仅仅餐桌上摆放的这些纯金用具都够支撑一支军队运行。  
精致的美食及香醇美酒流水般送上，穿梭在厅堂中为客人服务的仆人们各个种族都有，但清一色是年轻英俊的男性，证实了大陆上流传已久的恐怖传说：尼德霍格这条淫邪霸道的红龙最喜欢劫掠美男，强迫他们成为巨龙王庭的禁脔。  
四名精灵侍卫陷入深深忧愁，美酒入喉也觉苦涩。要说天下最著名的美男子，如果他们过于勇敢的精灵王称第二，又有谁敢自居第一。现如今，艾伦迪尔不顾全族劝阻，跑来巨龙王廷自投罗网。  
有这位传奇的精灵王作陪，尼德霍格显然非常开心，酒到杯干，并不断劝说艾伦迪尔品尝她珍藏的佳酿，让他一杯接一杯喝个不停。红龙的眼神太直接了，希思莉实在不能把这种举动理解成单纯的好客。万幸，他们的王是精灵族著名的酒豪，没有因为主人过于热情而醉倒。  
谈话的内容并没触及精灵王来此拜访的真正目的，他们谈起过去两千年的沧海桑田，曾经一起游历过的故地，这些都是希思莉从没听艾伦迪尔提起过的。  
她尽量无视红龙对精灵王的过度热诚，将注意力转移到宴会厅里摆放的艺术品和那些沉默的奴隶身上。  
不可否认，龙的审美经得起最挑剔的眼光考验。希思莉本以为会坐在满是白骨的山洞里啃血淋淋的棒骨，没想到王庭的壮丽华美不次于永聚岛的宫殿，怒放的鲜花和黄金艺术品妆点着每个角落。仆人们经过严格训练，秩序井然，如同一群悄无声息的幽灵。只是一旦联想到他们都是红龙囚禁在此的奴隶，希思莉就从里到外都觉得不舒服。  
坐立不安地吃了几轮，丰盛的餐品还在不停端上。桌上已经没有摆放的空间了，仆人们开始撤走早先的菜色。一只手从希思莉斜后方伸出，为她布上新盘子。那是一只男性的大手，骨节粗壮，虎口有长期持剑形成的茧子，指甲修剪得干净整齐——这些都没什么出奇之处——除了手背上的纹身。  
希思莉被这个图样牢牢吸引住了目光：一只掌心向外的铁手套。这是一个圣徽，代表着纹身的主人是正直之神托姆的信徒。纹身的位置是右手，乃是最高等级的荣誉，不是每个信徒都有资格使用。它意味着纹身的主人具备忠诚、谦逊、尽责的至善美德。  
希思莉仅知道一个人接受过这份殊荣，而那个男人两年前已经去世了。  
年轻的女精灵下意识跳了起来，猛地抓住男仆的手腕，“齐格弗里德！！！你怎么会……你不是屠龙时牺牲了吗？！”  
宴会被希思莉冒冒失失的惊叫打断了，所有人的目光集中到这两人身上。  
被抓住手腕的男人年近四十，以巨龙王庭对美男子的标准，他年纪已经太大了，相貌也不算特别出色。在一群俊美的年轻人中，这张端正威武的方脸显得十分独特。他个头非常高，肩膀结实，肤色微黑，灰蓝色眼睛沉静而稳重，有种沧桑的气质。被希思莉贸然抓住手腕，他没有惊慌，只是退后一步，轻轻挣开她。  
“我的名字是肯。您大概认错人了，女士。”  
宴会大厅陷入一片静默，烛台上蜡烛噼噼啪啪燃烧着。  
希思莉收回手臂，猛然意识到自己做了什么事。她在巨龙王庭中大声喊出屠龙二字，还碰触了尼德霍格的禁脔！  
至高王投来责备的眼神，希思莉对自己冒冒失失的行为后悔得要死，却不知道如何弥补。仆人们撤换好盘子，静静地离开。一阵尴尬的寂静后，王庭之主开口发话了。  
“艾伦，看起来你的侍卫对我的奴隶很感兴趣啊。”  
“为这轻率鲁莽的行为向您致以歉意。”艾伦迪尔郑重地说道，“她太年轻了，还是个不知轻重的孩子。”  
“我怎么会在意这种小事！”尼德霍格挥挥手，表示出大度。  
希思莉再次回到桌边，可她的屁股还没碰到座椅，红龙说出下半句话：“不过，难得艾伦迪尔你这么有诚意，就让我摸摸你的头发，当做道歉的报答，如何？”  
这句话像开玩笑，可要求非常直白。尼德霍格似笑非笑地盯着精灵王，向前倾身。宴会前，她换下了铠甲，穿上性感的拖地礼服，一个轻微的前倾动作，令她傲人的乳峰呼之欲出。  
“几千年过去，你容颜未变，发色却变浅了，很像当年的银树王……”红龙眼神暧昧，顺着精灵王的长发从肩头看向他腰间。淡金色发丝与他白袍上的银线刺绣交相辉映，好像一条时光的溪流，发出潺潺光辉。  
四名精灵侍卫的脸瞬间血色褪尽，苍白如纸。希思莉浑身颤抖，紧紧抓住一把叉子，不知道应该用它跟红龙拼命，还是应该戳进自己惹祸的喉咙。  
“感谢你记挂我的父王，他现在很好，退位后专心研究精灵起源史。”  
艾伦迪尔的反应淡定极了，顿了顿突然笑起来，“这让我想起我们刚刚相识时的事，你那时还很小，戴着一顶可爱的熊皮帽子，气哼哼地要求摸我的头发。啊，那时你还没到我胸口高呢，这一幕就好似发生在昨天，实在令人怀念。”  
尼德霍格皱着眉头，努力回忆他的话，“有这回事？”  
“我打赌你一定记得。”精灵王举起手中的金杯，晃晃其中金黄色的酒液，“蜂蜜酒，味道跟当年的味道几乎一样！你是怎么做到的？”  
暧昧的气氛一下散去了，尼德霍格暂时忘记了刚才的事，炫耀自己的佳酿：“我养了野蜂，有专人照料，还有用来酿酒的葡萄园，改天带你去看……”

宴会结束后，永聚岛的来访者被安排在王庭东北角，巨龙左翼。这里曾经是艾伦迪尔身为王子时居住的庭院，虽然周围景致已经改变，可精灵王庭留下的痕迹依然让他感到倍感亲切。尼德霍格深爱精灵们的建筑设计，改建时保留了许多细节。  
庭院里的植物不再受到精灵的时光魔法影响，四季凋谢如常，院子里铺满厚厚的金色落叶，日落西山时，与金银湖底反射上来的光芒辉映，有种萧瑟的壮美。王庭上方笼罩着一层灿烂的红霞，这种独特的气象来自王庭之主、火焰红龙尼德霍格的神息，她的意志能够直达天际。  
艾伦迪尔站在廊柱旁，满怀心事看着落叶盘旋而下，如同一只只坠落的蝴蝶。  
“我绝对没有认错人！”希思莉激动地说，“他是齐格弗里德•萨斯•尤尔根，哈尔纳王国铁杉骑士团领袖，也是诺兰的领主，托姆神殿第一圣骑士。两年前他被哈尔纳皇帝指派去屠龙，亲卫部队几乎全灭，残部带着他的铠甲和宝剑回去复命。我还参加了他的葬礼！”  
“葬礼？”  
“是的，皇帝为他举行了盛大的葬礼，上万人看着他的棺木下葬。那真是令人悲伤的一天，齐格弗里德在哈尔纳王国人望很高，是位品德高尚、谦逊坚毅的将领，受到人民的广泛爱戴。啊，我真弄不明白为什么皇帝一定要他去送死。”  
希思莉回忆当年那一幕，作为竖琴手同盟的一员，她跟齐格弗里德有过几面之缘，曾经共同完成过一系列艰辛的任务，算是老熟人了。得知他阵亡，希思莉非常伤感，还在他的墓碑前献上了百合花。  
“我猜棺木里是空的吧。”艾伦迪尔说。  
“是空的，跟龙交手没有人能留下遗骸。他的宝剑插在盔甲上，被龙息融化成一团金属，完全拔不出来，只有荆花家徽隐约留下点痕迹。看到这个，没有人怀疑他的牺牲。”  
艾伦迪尔沉默了片刻，说：“你在觐见时见过她的王座了，那才是牺牲者的遗物。”  
希思莉愣了一下，恍然大悟。其他被龙吞噬的屠龙者，铠甲武器都留在她的宝座下，只有齐格弗里德的东西得以回归祖国，现在想来，这确实是个疑点。  
“她把他的东西归还……只留下了人？”  
“看来是如此。今日你在宴席上见到的，是活人而非鬼魂。”  
“他以前是被称为诺兰之鹰的战士，现在却以奴隶的身份端盘子！”希思莉恳切地大声说，“我请求您，请你一定要救救齐格弗里德！我视他为朋友，他是个忠诚正直的人，绝不该沦落到这么、这么不堪的境地。”年轻的精灵脸色一红，不想清晰说出淫龙的禁脔这种让人羞耻的词语。  
艾伦迪尔并没有立刻答应。他冒着危险来到巨龙王庭，是为了实现一个更加重要的目的。他曾经同样视尼德霍格为朋友，可时过境迁，当年的小红龙已经成长为黄昏巨龙，在她眼中，诸神也不过是手下败将。  
这个名叫齐格弗里德的男人，让艾伦迪尔想起几千年的另一个骑士，一个伤害过年幼的她，最后下场悲惨的人类。  
“孩子，我答应你尽量尝试，让善良的人承受折磨是我不愿看到的。只不过，她的想法，我未必……”  
艾伦迪尔回到室内，写了一张便签，折成菱形，让仆人传递给尼德霍格。然后叫来四名侍卫，命令他们立刻启程回永聚岛。  
“今后无论我发生什么事，你们都不要复仇。请父亲暂时履行我的义务，一切等待命运的安排。”


	2. Ken

时节已值深秋，室内凉意森森，肯一丝不挂跪在地板上，浑身却出了一层细密汗珠。 一只美丽的脚在他身上四处巡游，脚掌火热的温度和灵巧的技术让他喘息不止，一阵阵战栗的快感从脊椎升起，但脚的主人只是心不在焉地玩弄他，并没想给他满足的机会。  
肯跪着的那块地板已经濡湿了一小片，汗水顺着健壮优美的大腿滑下，体液一滴接一滴溢出，硕大的阴茎直挺挺地竖着。每当快感积累到快射了，她就停一会儿，让他难耐地肌肉抽动。  
肯保持体面的静默，这是一名奴隶应该遵守的规则。主人何时赐予他发泄，全凭她的心情，恳求是没有用的。他的身体饥渴难耐，但心里却不觉得痛苦。卓尔总管远去肯塔哈大陆出差，没有第三个人旁观，肯很珍惜这样私密的相处机会。  
尼德霍格懒洋洋地侧卧在软榻上，一边玩弄跪在地上的男人，一边翻看指尖上枯叶色的纸片，不时从托盘里抓块松饼塞进嘴里。晚宴上的礼服团成一团扔在门口，她什么也没穿，只随意搭着一件带毛皮的长披肩，却好像穿着全套加冕的礼服那样骄傲威严。  
她有着蜜色的光滑肌肤，腿又长又直，脚踝纤细性感。随着呼吸，结实的小腹上川字型腹肌隐约可现，全身每根线条都无可挑剔。为了能欣赏到她这幅慵懒样子，王庭里的许多人愿意用性命交换。  
“见到以前的情人开心吗，肯？她好像很思念你，我很少见到白精灵会那么失态。”她的脚趾在他阴茎上弹了一下，用力不大不小，刚好让他抽着气哆嗦。  
“不、不是情人……”肯艰难地说，“曾经跟竖琴手同盟共事过几次，我没有想到她会来这里。”  
这个正直的男人从不撒谎，尼德霍格失望地叹了口气：“你以前的生活也太无聊了，连个情人都没有，就一个太太，你还没见过她的裸体。”  
她用脚趾夹着他的阴茎来回撸动，让他喘得无法回答。一枚银环束在阴茎根部，两端延伸的带子连在宽腰带上。皮质腰带可以避免鞭打时内脏受伤，银环则让他徘徊在高潮却无法释放。  
“地上有别人掉的金币吗？抬头看着我啦！”尼德霍格伸手扳他方正刚毅的下颌。肯艰难地抬头，灰蓝色的眼睛浮着雾气，目光游移在尼德霍格的脸和头发之间。  
圣骑士们受的教育如此保守，经历过两年的调教后，肯服侍她的时候依然习惯低头，不好意思直视她的身体。多次惩罚后，还是很难纠正这个毛病。他是个服从性很高的奴隶，被命令做不愿做的事也会努力适应，但天生的习惯很难改变，仅仅一个简单的分腿跪姿就教了很久，每次脸红的都像煮熟的虾子。  
不过反过来说，正因为他这样保守克制，游戏才更有趣。  
“你来到王庭已经两年了，觉得无聊吗？”  
“不，主人……”肯疑惑地望着她，“我从未觉得无聊过。”  
“但是我有点无聊了。”尼德霍格摇摇手里的纸片，对他说，“给你放个长假，如何？”  
一阵莫名的惶恐袭来，肯一言不发地等她发话。  
“精灵王传信说他把自带的侍卫送走了，需要一个伴游陪他在王庭走动。他点名要你。”  
尼德霍格从软榻上爬起来坐正，把那张纸片递给他。  
“艾伦迪尔是个好人，也是我的老朋友，如果你愿意跟他走，我可以给你自由。”  
不等肯有所反应，她伸手摘下了他颈间的项圈。那是奴隶的标志，在巨龙森林的结界内，带着这个逃到哪里都会被魔法追踪到。  
“我释放你了！”尼德霍格高声宣布。  
这件事发生的实在太突然，肯来不及反应，惊慌地道：“主人？我起誓忠于您的……”  
“先别急着否定，考虑一段时间。”尼德霍格随手把项圈扔到边桌的抽屉里，对他勾勾手指，“贞操带也还给我，你们肯定会骑马出去，带着那玩意儿不舒服。”  
肯脑子里一团乱，他前三十年的人生中只有一个妻子，而那个冠他姓的女子厌恶他的一切，连身体都不肯让他见到。现在又……再次被抛弃了吗？  
他摘下那银环时双手发抖，受到惊吓，阴茎已经软下来，推出时没有特别痛苦。  
尼德霍格命令他立刻穿上衣服去赴任，像打包一样急匆匆地把他推了出去。

肯回到自己的居所，擦洗身体，更换干净的衣服。已经有人送来了得体的服装，陪伴至高精灵王是一份荣耀的任务，不能打扮得像个仆人。这套衣服大概是尼德霍格选的，质料极好的麻质衬衫和修身外套，还有搭配好的帅气长靴。  
红龙对她英俊的奴仆们向来慷慨，这一片虽然是奴隶住的宿舍，但并不简陋，布置得整洁美观。夏天有干净的活水洗澡，冬天有木料充足的暖炉。每个人拥有自己的床铺，四季都会发应季的新衣鞋子，食物也很不错，条件比其他地区的正规军都好得多。  
在这疯狂的年头，很多人为了吃饱肚子拼上性命，不少奴隶被龙掠来时惊恐万分，熟悉后却根本不想逃走。甚至有人受到尼德霍格美色的诱惑，远道来投奔自愿为奴。她来者不拒，当然有前提条件：相貌必须符合龙族严苛的审美。  
几个野精灵从他身边路过，诧异地盯着他光秃秃的脖子。肯自己更不习惯，除了颈圈，贞操带也脱了，好像忘记穿内裤一样，下体自由的过分。  
尼德霍格毫无理由地释放了他，他一点也没感到高兴，心中忐忑不安。  
肯保持军人作风，在最短的时间内打理好自己，到王庭东北角客人的居所报道。


	3. Earendil

艾伦迪尔见到这个男人时，他正站在廊下等候通报。他穿着一身款式简洁的猎装，从挺拔的站姿和强壮高大的身材看，他曾经应该是个战士，但腰间没有佩剑，眼睛也不再有冷厉神色，反而显得温和沉静。灰蓝色的眸子不像湛蓝色那样活泼，如同寒冬时节的大海，蒙着一层忧郁的雾霾。  
通常而言，陪伴至高精灵王是一件值得骄傲的事，人们总是怀着朝圣般的期待心情来见智者，艾伦迪尔头一次见到显得不太情愿的侍奉者。他站在那里，心不在焉地频频望向宫殿中庭，那是红龙王座的方向。  
艾伦迪尔走出回廊，下了台阶，他才回神弯腰行礼：“伟大的智者，我是肯，主人派我来做您的伴游。”  
精灵王点了点头，抬手回礼：“希望在王庭逗留的这段时间，我们相处愉快。”  
近距离接触，艾伦迪尔注意到，肯的脖子上有一圈泛白的痕迹，是长期佩戴颈圈留下的。  
“你脖子上的伤……”  
肯愣了一下，抬手摸了摸脖子，这痕迹早就没感觉了，反而是突然摘下颈圈的不安全感令他困扰。  
“恕我唐突。我的医术在永聚岛也算小有名气，若有何伤病困扰，我可以试着帮忙。”这番话很谦虚，其实至高精灵王的医术远不止小有名气，他号称智者，医术与睿智的头脑齐名。  
但肯却不假思索地拒绝了：“感谢您的好意，但这是主人赐给我的，我愿意留着它。”  
他断然的态度令艾伦迪尔微微有些吃惊，但想到许多被俘的人都会有些精神错乱，要经过时间治愈才能恢复灵魂自由。想到这里，艾伦迪尔发出直接的提问：“据我的侍卫讲，你曾经叫做齐格弗里德，一位英雄的名字。”  
肯摇了摇头，“那个人已经死了。主人赐名，我现在只是肯。”  
精灵王注视着他的眼睛，发现他神智清醒，情绪冷静，并没有矛盾混乱的现象。这和通常中了精神控制术的反应不一样。又或许尼德霍格强大的魔力远超过通常定义？  
艾伦迪尔不再纠结，开始了之前拟定的行程。  
“这里曾是我的旧居，故地重游，我希望能游览一些老去处，不知可否？”  
“当然，除了主人的藏宝库，您可以去任何地方。”  
“啊，慷慨的星翼！”  
“一向如此。”肯侧身，为精灵王指出方向，“距离此处最近的是大图书馆。”  
“图书馆还在？！”这是艾伦迪尔一天里听到的最好的消息了。

事实上，精灵王庭的大图书馆不仅在，并且被维护得相当好。圆形穹窿顶下，无数古老的书籍被放置在一个个类似神龛的木质空间里。墙壁高达五十多英尺，站在魔浮碟上，可以驱动它去任何一个方向。周围有供人阅读用的软榻，明媚阳光穿过穹顶上对称的百合花镂空窗，将这庄重典雅的建筑衬托得和谐极了。  
高等精灵们搬出中土、西去永聚岛时，大部分书籍无法携带，只能留在这里，没有想到尼德霍格竟然将它们好好保存下来了。书籍上覆盖着保护魔法，用防潮防蛀的皮料固定，有些残卷珍本连精灵王都没有见过。  
艾伦迪尔抽出一本《宝钻战争史》翻了翻，感慨地道：“没想到她会喜欢读这些。”  
“她不喜欢。”肯简洁地说，“主人只喜欢英雄传说，其他书都是她的哥哥提亚马特大人收集的。”  
“他也住在王庭？”  
肯摇头：“提亚马特大人不喜欢吵闹，他住在森林里的魔晶塔里，只有需要查阅资料时才来这儿。”  
至高精灵王再次沉浸在失而复得的书籍中，肯却心神不定。他看到那些用天鹅绒包裹的舒适软榻，想起尼德霍格来看书时的样子。如果书籍内容比较无聊，她看不到几页会开始瞌睡，手里捏着一枚饼干就睡着了，而他静静地陪伴在她身边，在群书环绕下，时间仿佛都凝滞了，氛围是那么的安逸平和。  
从大图书馆出来，他们又参观了花园，艾伦迪尔决定走出王庭，去周围的森林里瞧瞧。  
肯去马厩里挑了两匹马。胆小的动物对龙的气息非常敏感，尼德霍格无法骑马，但仆人们需要驾马车走出结界采购东西，因此一应设施都很齐全。  
“给我装上马具，要客用的。”肯说。  
“你不是要逃跑吧？那可太傻了。”管理马厩的人视线徘徊在他没带颈圈的脖子上。  
肯叹了口气，拿出信物让对方查看。这是一枚附有魔法的金币，是尼德霍格恩赐给卓尔的，他离开前暂时交给肯保管。上面只刻着一句话：“所求无不得”。  
卓尔持有时魔法可以全部起效，而肯只有限定权限，不过要两匹马也足够了。马厩管理员立刻敬畏地低下头，为他准备马具缰绳。肯将坐骑带到精灵王面前，两人策马从巨龙之翼的长桥上骑行，跨越金银湖，来到尼德霍格广阔的领地上。  
围绕湖边，星星点点的小型建筑点缀着上百公顷的林地，这里有尼德霍格的工艺品制作间、武器工坊、珠宝首饰工坊，还住着她掠来的艺术家和学者们。骑马漫步过去，三三两两的画家正对着湖景素描，远处的工坊里传来叮叮当当的敲击声，并不显得寂寥。  
艾伦迪尔强烈要求去武器工坊参观。尼德霍格有威力无穷的龙息和龙语魔法，并不使用武器，只把刀剑当做装饰品。艾伦迪尔拉开一张有精美雕纹强弓试了试手，又持秘银双剑比划，红龙掳来精灵工匠手艺高超，不输高等精灵，让喜爱兵器的他流连忘返。  
试了好一会儿，他才发现肯只牵着马站在工坊外，没有进来的打算。  
“不一起看看吗？你骑马的姿势非常熟练，看起来是持过剑的人。”  
肯摇了摇头：“我发过誓，再也不碰武器。”  
艾伦迪尔好奇地问：“若有人想伤害你呢？”  
“我听天由命。”他干脆地道。  
“那你不想持剑守护什么人吗？”精灵王追问不停。  
肯不假思索地回答：“主人并不需要保护。”  
艾伦迪尔意味深长地点了点头。看来在这名前骑士心中，尼德霍格是他想要守护的第一人选。这真的是件很有趣的事。  
走出工坊区，他们继续向着森林深处前行。红龙的领地上没有农田，只有一块块牧场，放养着附近领地贡献来的牲畜群。艾伦迪尔意外地发现森林中有不少异教祭坛，分别供奉不同的神明。有大地母神尚提亚的祭坛，也有晨光女神洛山达的祭坛，这些都是善良阵营的神祇，为什么她们的祭坛会出现在邪恶的黄昏巨龙的领地上，实在令人费解。  
“这些祭坛不是废弃的，有人持续供奉打扫。”艾伦迪尔惊讶地问，“她怎么允许异教徒在自己领地上奉神？”  
肯回答：“主人不太在意这个。有时抢来的人里有虔诚的祭司，她给他们建立祭坛是为了避免他们自杀。您知道，信仰会让心灵平静。”  
精灵王久久没能说出话来。尼德霍格的邪恶毋庸置疑，可她的做法又透着随心所欲的小女孩儿气质。  
“那么你有信仰吗？”艾伦迪尔问，“你的手背上纹着托姆的徽记。”  
肯低头看着自己的手臂，语音平静地说：“我是神弃者，托姆的神殿不再接受我的灵魂。现在，我心目中的神就是主人。”  
翠绿的牧场上除了牲畜群，还有骑马玩乐的野精灵。大概六七个年轻俊美的精灵正在打马球，他们大声笑闹着，身体矫捷，活力四射，除了脖子上的颈圈，看不出和外面世界的青年有任何区别。这一幕就像画卷上描绘的美丽场景，令人心旷神怡。  
肯回忆起红发的主人。她时常来到森林里，悄悄潜伏在灌木丛中，看自己的奴隶们比武娱乐，粘上一身草屑。肯曾经问过她为什么要藏起来，尼德霍格的回答让他心情复杂——因为每次她出现，精灵们就会停下，即使命令他们继续，脸上也会失去轻松愉快的表情。  
红龙天生的龙威令人感到恐惧，可相处时间长了，肯经常觉得尼德霍格是个孤独寂寞的王者。在他记忆里，年轻女性总是成群结队出现，叽叽喳喳窃窃私语，而她却孤零零的没有朋友陪伴。人们要么对她怕得要死，要么敬而远之，红龙想参与任何娱乐活动都无法融入其中。从那时起，他就很愿意陪伴她。  
驻足望着野精灵们的身影，艾伦迪尔感慨：“精灵乃自由之子，他们的余生都将在巨龙森林的结界里度过吗？”  
“每三四十年，总管会释放一批精灵奴隶，人类的年限则是五到十年。”肯回答。  
精灵王突然醒悟，点点头道：“是的，人类寿命有限。她喜欢美男子，自然不会留下衰老的仆人。”  
听到这句话，肯登时觉得胸口发闷。他今年已经三十八岁了，远超过王庭人类奴隶的平均年龄。新鲜感过去，尼德霍格觉得他乏味无聊，抛弃也是理所当然。  
这个想法让肯一阵郁闷，难过得喘不过气来。艾伦迪尔的好奇心却还没有被满足，他接着问：“那么为什么要释放精灵？我们不会生病，只要不发生意外，寿命几乎是无限的。”  
肯心不在焉地说：“大概因为外面的世界精灵越来越少了吧。放他们回去，才会有新的精灵产生。”  
“很难想象精灵会在囚禁中继续生存。失去自由和尊严，我想我会很快死去。”  
肯叹了口气，解释道：“其实……主人并没有强迫过谁，她发出邀请，如果对方不愿意也就算了。主动追求她的男人太多，我们这些奴隶大约就像庭院装饰品，只要让她看到就可以。知道自己会被释放，就很少有自残行为发生。”  
艾伦迪尔睁大眼睛，笑了起来：“啊哈，还真是她的风格！”  
肯继续说：“有相当多的人类不想离开，外面战乱不休，生存很艰难。有主人的结界守护，巨龙王庭是中土大陆上唯一一块拥有和平的地方。”  
艾伦迪尔玩味着这段话，从中发现了一件有趣的事。这个男人是个寡言的人，提到尼德霍格时却不由得为她辩解很多。  
“那么，接下来我们去哪儿？”精灵王兴致盎然地问。

一张漫无边际的、无形无影的大网笼罩在巨龙森林上，如同一个从神域之上落下来的透明碗倒扣在中土大陆中央。这张大网是黄昏巨龙的结界，她以无穷魔力守护着自己三十万顷的广阔领地。数千年来，无数前来屠龙的勇士无声无息地死在了这片土地上。  
结界边缘的森林幽暗阴森，盘根错节的老树遮天蔽日，倒地的枯木和灌木丛让人举步维艰。肉眼观察不到结界，只有偶尔飞鸟穿过去时，透明的力场才会暂时显出形状。一株千年古木被那不可思议的魔力从中劈成两半，却没有死去，郁郁葱葱在两侧分别生长。  
两名骑马的行人从巨龙的领地内向着结界前进，刚下过一场雨，森林中的小道泥泞难行，马走得很慢，他们两人并没催促，可见后面没有追兵。  
走到这株地标似的双生树前，他们拉住缰绳，略停顿了一下，在附近转了转。在一处隐蔽的灌木丛里，他们发现了一具干枯的尸体。骷髅身穿长满绿苔的铠甲，悬空挂在透明的结界上，四肢扭曲，看起来已经死了数百年了。  
“这是怎么回事？他好像是卡住了。”艾伦迪尔问道。  
另一名骑手从马背上跳下来，上前查看灌木丛里的尸体。仔细查看过那具骷髅后，肯向精灵王提出了解释：“这是个哈吉纳古国的贵族武士，大概是卡在结界上导致死亡的。”  
“怎么会这样？”  
人类男子伸手抹去铠甲上的绿苔，露出里面银光闪闪的金属。  
“他穿的铠甲含有贵金属，结界允许金银宝石通过，但大部分人不能进入，无法脱下铠甲，他就这样卡死了。”  
艾伦迪尔感慨道：“古语传闻‘只有金银能唤醒龙’，看来所言不虚。你说大部分人不能进入，还有少部分人呢？我昨日来拜访时并没有受到结界阻拦。”  
肯耸了耸肩膀：“主人喜欢美男子，而您是最高贵的精灵。”  
“啊！居然有这样的限定。”艾伦迪尔睁大湛蓝色的眼睛，对这个结论表示意外。但他随即又笑了起来：“这确实是尼德霍格的风格，她从小就是如此了。”  
陪伴他的人类男性抬头看了看天色，向客人问询：“智者，太阳快落山了，今天的游览是否到此结束？主人想与您共进晚餐。”  
艾伦迪尔挥了挥手：“不急，我想再走远一点。”他策马继续前进，肯不得不上马跟上。来到双生树前，艾伦迪尔停顿了一下，策马跑了出去。透明的结界上顿时扬起一片涟漪，力场在阳光折射下发出五彩光芒。只是瞬间，波澜就停止了，结界融化进空气，再次失去踪影。  
站在领地外，精灵王驻足回望。肯露出了无奈神色，身负陪伴王者的命令，他只好跟着穿过结界，来到外面的世界。  
艾伦迪尔略感意外，“这结界不是会阻止她的奴隶外逃吗？”  
“是的，但并不针对我。”肯似乎已经明白了精灵王的意图，平静地看着他说，“我是自愿留下的。”  
艾伦迪尔温和地说：“这里已经是结界外了，即使尼德霍格的魔力也不会再起效。你可以凭自己的自由意志说话。我以智者之名起誓，绝不让你受到邪恶伤害。肯，啊……或者应该称呼你为齐格弗里德•萨斯•尤尔根子爵，哈尔纳王国骑士团最高统帅？”  
“我正以自由意志说话，尊敬的智者。”男人微微低下头，向王者的善意表达感谢。“齐格弗里德已经死了，现在的我只是肯。”  
艾伦迪尔注视着男人灰蓝色的眼睛，沉默了一会儿。最令他在意的是：对方神智清醒，情绪冷静，并没有矛盾混乱的现象，这和通常中了精神控制术的反应不一样。  
“或许你愿意向我讲述一下事情经过？”精灵王的眼神中流露出一丝跳脱，“请原谅，虽然已经看过数千个寒暑轮回，我还是无法压抑本能的好奇。”  
肯知道面前这个永不衰老的精灵拥有一颗年轻的心，如果继续保持沉默，他必然会想别的办法来“拯救”他。  
一声叹息，男人终于松口，以低沉平静的语调开始诉说……


	4. Ken

“肯是我的本名。我是一个孤儿，在这乱世中，失去父母并不是什么特例。我运气很好，饿死前被好心的牧师发现，带回收养。我已经记不清父母的样子了，只依稀知道自己的年龄，从九岁起，我开始为托姆的教堂服务，牧师给我起了新的名字。”  
“这么说，你曾经是托姆的信徒了？怪不得你身上有种受难者的气质。”  
肯低下头，抚摸着手背上的圣徽纹身：掌心向外的铁手套，乃是忠诚正直之神的标志。  
“现在我只是个神弃者，托姆的圣殿不再接受我肮脏的灵魂。七八年后，哈尔纳王国征兵。国王陛下也是托姆的信徒，他以神的代言人身份招纳效忠的骑士。牧师鼓励我入伍，从那年开始，我成为一名士兵。托姆的教义教导我们要恪尽职守、忠诚服从，这正是君主要求的素质。当时哈尔纳王国陷入分裂，战事频繁，很快我就从见习升为骑士，后来又升为队长。”  
“我听说你是个不世出的武技天才，并且很有军事才华，二十多岁就封了爵位，成为最年轻的骑士团首领，哈尔纳王国的英雄。”  
听到精灵王的赞誉，肯没有任何得意神色，只是落寞地摇了摇头，“我去从军就是个错误。武力根本无法实现正义，刀剑只能产生悲剧。”  
艾伦迪尔点了点头。这个男人身为资深武者，却不肯佩戴武器，肯定有其原因。  
肯继续说道：“当时我年轻又天真，觉得前途一片光明。君主很看重我，赐给我新的名字。后来名字后面又一个接一个加上封号，直到长得我自己都记不清顺序。”  
他闭上眼睛，回忆着慢慢念诵：“最忠诚的齐格弗里德•萨斯•尤尔根子爵，最高贵的诺兰领主，铁杉骑士团首席成员，托姆神殿虔诚的守护者，勇敢的荆花勋章骑士，陛下最尊敬的枢密院成员，王国全境武装最高荣誉统帅。很可笑对吧？我本来只是个叫做肯的孤儿，却背负了那么多的东西，沉重到我根本负担不起。”  
“世人都以为你牺牲了，你的遗孀继承了你的领地和遗产。”艾伦迪尔说。  
这句话似乎触及到他心灵深处的伤痕，肯皱了皱眉头，但声音依然平静。  
“二十四岁那年，我爱上一个人。她是位贵族家的小姐，斯文贞静，是个非常好的女孩儿。”  
肯回忆那年的全境比武大赛，他战胜了二十多名种子选手获得冠军，擎着蓝白相间的旗帜，骑马绕场一周，将获得的善美皇后桂冠放在她膝头。蓝和白是她喜爱日常穿着的颜色，场中掌声雷动，可她只是微微皱着眉头，躲到女伴身后。他以为那是未出阁少女的羞怯，但很久之后才发现他根本错得离谱。  
“我出身贫寒，这段感情本来绝无可能，但她的家庭有巨额债务，而我已经获封诺兰领主，她的父母希望通过联姻偿还债务，再次回到王宫权利圈，于是答应了这桩婚事。我当时幸福极了，拥有领地、庄园、心爱的未婚妻和人民的崇拜，一切都那么的顺利。国王陛下主持了婚礼，我简直像神的宠儿，站在人生巅峰。”  
男人脑海中浮现出当年大婚时的场景。他身佩宝剑、骑着骏马从主城街道经过，花瓣从两旁建筑上洋洋洒洒抛下，美丽的新娘头罩白纱，他看不清她的表情……往日荣光像一幅残损破旧的画，虽然颜色黯淡了，但再次看到，依然令他心中涌起酸涩。  
“婚后，妻子对我非常冷淡，每次交谈都不超过五句话。她是位受过高等教育的贵族女士，而我虽然在圣堂学过读写，可只看过宗教典籍，不会写诗也不懂文学，在她面前，我就像个无知的武夫。我希望缩短这段距离，努力学习诗歌、为她举办沙龙舞会，可她依然不愿意理会我。后来，她怀孕了。我以为孩子的出生会让我们之间的关系融洽一些，但战争又爆发了，我再次回到沙场。长年累月在外征战，我回家的机会寥寥无几。有了孩子，她脸上终于有了点笑容，但是不到三岁，可怜的男孩得了伤寒，早早夭折了……”  
再次回忆这段凄凉往事，男人灰蓝色的眼眸如同寒冬季节的大海，笼罩在忧郁苍凉的雾霾中。  
“从那以后，妻子彻底失去笑容。我知道她同样伤心，想尽办法安慰弥补，可她拒绝我踏进卧室，十年婚姻，最后的一半时间她没有跟我讲过一句话。”  
“这时我已经入伍很多年了。我跟兽人部落交战，驱逐过灰矮人，和邪恶战斗我向来意志坚定。可渐渐的，国王的欲望变化了。他开始命令我剿灭不肯屈服的领主、入侵临近国家，理由是对方亵渎神明。我发过誓以生命效忠于君主，只能听令领兵出战。敌人都是普通人类，我不知道他们是否邪恶，只知道大火焚烧村庄和城镇时，妇孺的哭泣声和我儿时听到的一模一样。”  
肯的声调古井无波，但艾伦迪尔从他眼底深处看到了痛苦的挣扎，寻找光明的路上，人总要受到无数次严酷考验，许多人就此迷失，陷入了无法自拔的泥沼。  
“我的信仰开始动摇。每次宝剑染血，我就质疑自己的行为是否真的正确。神谕一定不可违背吗？当忠诚与心中的道义冲突时，我到底应该遵循哪个？”  
“长期征战得不到休息，我们疲惫不堪，粮草时断时续，我不肯劫掠歉收的村子，于是大家都在挨饿。一次遭遇战，我们俘虏了几百个敌人，对方的主力部队就在附近，我们兵力少、士气低落，如果他们发动攻击，俘虏里应外合，会把我们包围击溃。我知道战略上的正确处理，就是把俘虏全部杀死，可一想到他们家中也有亲人等待，我就没办法下这个命令。”  
“你的决定是正确的。”精灵王说。  
肯惨然笑道：“是吗？可后面发生的事，让我后悔地想死。之前的猜测成真了，敌军主力部队和俘虏联合攻击，我拼了命的突围，虽然终于挽回战局，可付出了巨大代价。两千多条生命，与我朝夕与共、完全信任我的兄弟！我向托姆祈祷，哭着问他这是否是神的旨意，可没有获得任何回音。托姆抛弃了我，因为我的信仰已然动摇。”  
“收拢残部后，我决定班师。虽然披着胜利的外衣，可实际上所有人都输了。本来应该先回帝都向君主汇报战况，可我受了伤，精疲力竭，濒临崩溃。于是我中途脱队，回到自己家中，妄想获得家庭的支持和温暖。以前每次回家我都会提前写信，只有这次是意外……”  
肯停顿了片刻，似乎要聚集力气才能讲出接下来发生的事。  
“在花园里，我看到我的妻子，和一个陌生男人紧紧拥抱在一起。”  
那一幕生动地浮现在眼前：她笑意盈盈，柔情蜜意，他从未从她那里得到过如此温柔的待遇。她向情人诉说丈夫的不是，在她口中，他是野蛮的武夫、冷酷的铁人，他身体的每一部分都让她反感，他的碰触令她恶心。  
“我气昏了头，拔出剑就冲了出去，他们俩被我全副武装浑身染血的样子吓呆了。我要求跟情夫决斗，让妻子离开，她却大喊让我滚开，说我才是第三者。原来她婚前就和那男人相爱，因为父母强迫才不情愿地嫁给我。她哭着控诉我令恋人分离的恶行，说神是为了惩罚我才夺走她的孩子，因为像我这样满手鲜血的恶魔不配拥有子嗣。”  
“我被彻底击溃了，因为她说得很对。这件事从一开始就是错误的，我幻想的爱情只是个谎言，我效忠的君主命令我屠杀无辜，我信仰的神灵则彻底抛弃了我。我拥有的一切只不过是水中倒影，一触即溃。”  
“扔下剑，我退出了这场闹剧，心灰意冷逃出自己家。回到帝都，国王对我抗命的行为大发雷霆，命我闭门思过。她终究怕我跟她的恋人决斗，毕竟我还挂着哈尔纳第一骑士的名头，想杀一个把剑当装饰品的贵族易如反掌。她编造了我意图谋反的密信寄给国王，他一直是个多疑的人，生怕我手握兵权威胁王位。于是在失去了神的垂怜后，我又失去了君主的信任。”  
“一个月后，国王命令我带着伤势未愈的亲卫部队去屠龙。”  
听到这里，艾伦迪尔知道这个悲惨的故事已经快到结尾。他内疚地说：“我很抱歉！我只是好奇你被俘的经过，并不想揭开你的伤疤。”   
肯摇了摇头，缓缓道：“我伤害了许多无辜的人，罪孽深重，理应受到折磨。至于伤害过我的人，事情过去很久，我已经放下了。”  
“我的游侠希思莉告诉我，她参加了诺兰之鹰的葬礼。你是作为英雄下葬的，仪式隆重肃穆，棺木里放着你的盔甲和宝剑，已经被龙息融化成一团金属。看到那些遗物，没有人质疑你的死。”  
肯笑了一下，“我一直觉得很疑惑。当时我带着亲卫队来到这里，他们被阻拦在外，只有我穿过了结界。当时我以为这是神的旨意，让我独自赴死，偿还罪孽。后来知道了结界的规则，就更弄不明白了，毕竟我不是什么美男子。”  
艾伦迪尔叹了声气：“很久很久以前，当尼德霍格还是头幼龙的时候，她曾经喜欢过一个像你这样的骑士。后来发生了一些事……”  
肯静静等着精灵王接下来的话，可他并没有继续解释。  
“希思莉说黄昏巨龙杀死了一位正直的英雄，我以为尼德霍格彻底倒向邪恶。”艾伦迪尔用湛蓝的眸子地望着肯，“如果不是亲自来拜访，真想不到你还活着。”  
“我独自来到巨龙王庭，看到无数屠龙骑士的遗骸，生锈的盔甲和刀剑融成一座小山，宝座就放置在金属遗迹上。可她没有杀我，只让我留下做她的奴隶，威胁要折磨我。我以为这是赎罪的另一种方式，于是自愿同意了契约。”  
“那么她折磨过你吗？”  
“不，在这里度过的三年，是我一生中心灵最宁静的时光。”  
肯的语气非常郑重，精灵王看向他的脖子，那里有奴隶颈圈留下的白色痕迹，但现在束缚已经不在了。  
“红龙释放了你，你现在自由了。我知道你不想回到过去的生活，如果你愿意，可以和我一起去永聚岛。那片土地可以治愈你心灵的伤痕。”  
西方永聚岛乃是精灵神王为高等精灵构筑的神圣领域，除了神王的宠儿，别的生灵都没有前去的资格，智者的邀请可以说荣耀至极，肯吃了一惊，但没有立刻答应。  
艾伦迪尔继续说：“我还会在这里逗留一段时日，你有充分考虑时间。”

将贵客送回巨龙王庭，晚宴正式开始了。  
完成自己的任务，肯静悄悄地离开，回到自己的住处。难得独处，他不知该干点什么才好。以前的日程排得很满：红龙沉眠时，他和其他人一起照料宫殿和花园，当她醒来，他就随时陪伴在主人身边。半年前卓尔远行，把王庭的大部分管理工作移交给肯，导致他的时间紧到不够用。  
而今重获自由，感觉不是欣喜，却是巨大的空虚和失落。他本以为在这里获得了安宁，没想到又再次被抛弃了。  
尼德霍格宴客时不喜欢下雨，今天的夜晚格外清朗，温柔的月光衬托着灿烂的星辰，即使不点蜡烛，室内也能清楚看到家具轮廓。  
肯躺了下来，但辗转反侧始终无法入睡。这张分配给他的单人床很少被使用，他以前总睡在尼德霍格床边的地上。即使地板冷硬，他也能睡得很香。今时今日，他就像回到身为英雄的那段惨痛日子里，食不知味、夜不能寐。整夜失眠时，他会跪在托姆的神像前鞭笞自己，祈求神的回应，可托姆不发一言。  
纠缠不清的噩梦再度袭来，肯无法阻止自己回忆三年前踏上这片土地的事。

魔焰遮天蔽日地熊熊燃烧着，触目可及皆是赤红色，耳畔除了怒吼的龙息声什么都听不到。  
用长剑支撑身体，骑士跪在地上喘息着，每吸一口气，鼻腔气管都会被高热灼伤。他已经穷途末路了。屠龙和怀揣火药自尽没有区别，可他坚持战斗到最后。不知几万次呼唤，托姆从没有回应过他的祈祷。  
来吃掉我吧！他在心中大喊着，祈求期待已久的末日降临，让这魔力无穷的烈焰焚尽自己犯下的罪孽。自尽是懦弱的、不可原谅的行为，以这种壮烈方式结束生命，倒保全了身为骑士的荣誉。此时此刻，他竟然庆幸自己能有如此下场。  
然而，那条令人敬畏的传奇生物并没有痛快地给出致命一击。红宝石山般伟岸华丽的身躯开始缩小，不可思议的事在赤红色的火焰中发生，红龙竟然逐渐凝成人类的轮廓。  
一个女人。一个有着他从未见过的绝色容颜的美丽女性。  
热风扑面，她从火焰中走出，华丽铠甲包裹着性感的身躯，艳丽的红卷发像火焰岩浆般流淌。她用冰冷的金色竖瞳俯视着手下败将，骑士感到被无形的力量扼住了脖子，精神被拖入了一个如同熔炉的异次元空间，他的灵魂敞开着接受灼烧拷问。  
她穿透他的内心，翻阅那些痛苦不堪的回忆。“你以为这样就能洗清罪孽，荣耀地升入托姆的圣堂吗？”他看到她嘴边浮起不屑的笑，听到她的声音里带着愤怒。  
骑士的心沉了下去。  
“托姆严厉刻薄，即使你死去也得不到到他的原谅，灵魂只会流离失所地徘徊在这个世界上，承受着难以想象的折磨——永久放逐。”  
骑士绝望地闭上了眼睛。握着剑柄的手松开了。  
尼德霍格伸出修长的手臂，摸了摸他被血污弄脏的脸，带着恶意说道：“我不会杀掉你的，我将折磨羞辱你，让你做个最卑微的奴隶服侍我。你将坠入最黑暗的邪恶深渊，所谓的荣耀和骄傲将被摧残得一无所有。”  
“如果……”他艰难地从受灼伤的嗓子里挤出嘶哑的声音，“如果这样能够弥补抵消我犯下的罪过……我愿意……”  
“放弃托姆的信仰，宣誓永远忠诚侍奉于我！”尼德霍格高声命令道。  
“我宣誓，放弃所有，侍奉您……”两行泪从男人灰蓝色的眼睛里溢出，立刻就被龙息的高温蒸腾掉了。骑士尝到口腔里鲜血的苦味，往日所坚守的东西分崩离析，在这个距离家乡上千里的陌生之地，他自愿坠入魔道，以牺牲尊严赎罪。  
“从今日起，我的话语就是你的命运。”  
红龙劈手撕开了骑士身上的铠甲，这些精金锻造的厚重装甲在她手中像柔软布料一般破碎。一股龙息拂过，宝剑和铠甲融化在一起，高热的铁流淌过曾经象征荣誉的骑士徽章。  
“脱掉这些累赘的负累，还有那些冗长无聊的名号。现在起，你就叫肯。”  
堕落的失重感让骑士感到一阵奇异的轻松，从身体到心灵。他重新变成当年的孤儿，身上一无所有，前方仅有命运。


End file.
